


Promessi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [9]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulla Ranma/Akane.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 30. “Vivere insieme a te è stato inutile, tutto senza allegria, senza una lacrima, niente da aggiungere né da dividere,” Bella senz'anima, Riccardo Cocciante.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a51dv8VTm3A; Riccardo Cocciante - BELLA SENZ'ANIMA.

Trappola

Ranma serrò i pugni ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, la frangetta mora gli ricadeva davanti al viso.

“Ranma… Cos’hai?” domandò Akane, la voce tremante.

Ranma esalò: “Ti prego, non interrompermi. Ti devo parlare…”.

Akane sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una lacrima rigare il viso di lui.

“Siamo fidanzati da tanti anni, ma… vivere insieme è stato inutile. Né allegria, né gioia. Sono il tuo fidanzato, ma non hai mai condiviso niente con me.

Mai un ti amo, mai… nulla” esalò Saotome.

< Nella tua trappola sono caduto anch’io, come Ryoga. Ora è tempo che io lasci il posto alla prossima vittima.

Povero diavolo, che pena mi fa >.

[109].


	2. Mano nella mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 101. Uscire per fare una passeggiata.  
> Scritta sentendo: Katy Perry - Unconditionally; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjwZAa2EjKA.

Mano nella mano

“Passeggiare così è alquanto assurdo. Non sembra neanche che siamo insieme” si lamentò Akane. Il vento le scompigliava i capelli corti.

Ranma inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò la testa verso il basso, aveva le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

“Dici?” domandò.

Akane annuì vigorosamente, guardando il ragazzo che camminava sul bordo della rete che separava la strada dal fiume

Ranma scrollò le spalle e balzò giù, facendo ondeggiare il codino.

Tendo sorrise.

“Meglio” disse.

Ranma arrossì e allungò la mano dietro di sé, tremando. Iniziò a sudare e il viso gli divenne vermiglio.

Akane gli prese la mano e continuarono la passeggiata.

[102].


	3. Gelosia malcelata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’#HelloOctoberChallenge di: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt di C.C.: - "odio questa pioggia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 55 - Ranma Saotome BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/55-Ranma-Saotome-831600771.

Gelosia malcelata

Ranma guardò fuori dalla finestra e sospirò pesantemente, guardando le gocce di pioggia rigare il vetro.

“Odio questa pioggia” borbottò.

Ryoga lo guardò da dietro, seduto sul pavimento, e ghignò.

Gli disse: “Ammetti la verità. Il tuo problema non è la pioggia”.

Ranma serrò i pugni.

“Il tuo problema è che sei arrabbiato. Quando Akane pensava che mi fossero comparsi i petali di ciliegio sul viso dopo aver mangiato la sua pietanza ha seriamente pensato di sposarmi” lo punzecchiò.

“Invece erano solo delle insulse zampate da maialino. In fondo è quello che sei” ringhiò Ranma. Chiuse gli occhi. “Odio la pioggia perché odio la pioggia” mentì.

[106].


	4. In un night club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 22. Night club  
> » N° parole: 101  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/fangirllynhibiki/art/Night-Club-83879082; Night Club BY FangirlLynHibiki.

In un night club

Ryoga arrossì e si nascose il viso tra le mani, facendo un basso mugolio.

Ranma ridacchiò.

Ryoga sobbalzò, sentendo l’altro dargli una pacca sulla spalla, regolò il respiro, scrollate le spalle abbassò le mani.

“Non dirmi che non sei mai stato in un night club” disse Ranma.

Ryoga lo guardò di sottecchi con aria inferocita, rispondendo: “Neanche tu ci sei mai stato. Inoltre non voglio che la mia fidanzata possa venirlo a sapere pensando male di me, anche tu dovresti pensare a quella povera anima pia di Akane”.

“Akane sa benissimo che sono qui per cercare il vecchio pervertito” ribatté Ranma.

[101].


End file.
